VIA Rail Canada "Renaissance" program
The VIA Rail "Renaissance" program was a major modernization program started by Canada's passenger rail network, VIA Rail, along with Jean Chretien's government, who gave the funding to do so. Highlights of this program were the purchases of both VIA Rail's "Renaissance" cars and new GE P42DC locomotives. Background By the mid-1990s, a handful of GMD FP9ARM and Bombardier LRC locomotives still remained on the roster. Also, VIA was experiencing shortages due to retiring over half of its rolling stock in the aftermath of the 1990 cuts by Mulroney's government. While the GMD F40PH-2D was successful in replacing most of the LRC and first-generation locomotives VIA previously owned, not enough F40PHs were ordered in order to replace all the run-down motive power. The purchase of HEP2 cars were not helping resolve shortage issues, either. Meanwhile, across the Atlantic Ocean, a project originating from Great Britain, called "Nightstar," was developed as an initiative to operate sleeper trains through the recently opened "Channel Tunnel" between England and France. 139 cars, based on British Mark IV coach cars, were ordered from Metropolitan-Cammel in anticipation for the service, but the project was abandoned shortly afterwards due to the cons outweighing the pros. Alstom/Metro-Cammel was stuck with 139 unfinished car shells. This project was an initial attempt to plan the service which eventually became the popular Eurostar. Entry into service VIA Rail announced in 2000 that it has purchased the entire fleet of Mark IV cars from Metro-Cammel/Alstom. These cars entered service in 2002. At first, many problems were encountered, owing to the fact that these cars were not designed to operate through winter climates. Common problems included doors and toliets freezing up. The cars were quickly nicknamed "deplaisance" (meaning "displeasure" in French) by passengers. As the Renaissance passenger fleet was being introduced, VIA Rail purchased 21 General Electric P42DC locomotives to go with these cars (and replace the remaining LRC and FP9ARM locomotives). They are numbered 900-920, and are explusively used on Corridor routes. They also allowed higher speeds throughout the corridor, with their 110mph gearing. The P42DCs were built identical to Amtrak's units, although differences are the two-bus HEP receptacles and onboard computers to run LRC car components. Recent upgrades to these locomotives have had them fitted with emergency horns, and in some cases (like 917) fitted with Nathan K3H horns, also used on the F40PHs. Renaissance rolling stock types 7 types of Renaissance equipment are present on the VIA network today. All are currently certified for 125mph. Obvious differences when compared to American cars include: narrow body, due to constraints in the British loading gauge (which they were originally planned to operate in), and a shorter length (about 75ft). They retain their Euro-style couplers, so baggage/transition cars must be used in order to connect a locomotive to the front, or to connect standard Canadian stock to the back. Transition cars are fitted with an Euro-style coupler on one end and a standard (Type F) tightlock knuckle on another end. The types of cars are as follows: *Baggage-transition (Stores baggage, also used to couple a locomotive to the train. Used on Ocean and Corridor routes.) *Coach (Seats 48 in a 2+1 config. Used on Ocean and Corridor routes) *Club car (Seats 48, basically coaches with a gold coloured upholstery. Used in Corridor) *Dining car (Originally sleeper cars with single bedrooms. Kitchen not included. Food prepared in adjoining lounge/service cars. Used on Ocean) *Lounge/Service car (Lounge section with sofas and TV screens. Wi-Fi equipped for the Ocean. Food usually prepared here. Used on Corridor and Ocean) *Sleeper car (Features 5 double bedrooms and 5 deluxe-double rooms (with shower). Used on Ocean) *Transition/Mural car (Necessary in order to attach a Stainless Steel "Park" car to the rear of the train. Decorated with flags and paintings of Eastern Quebec and Maritimes. Used on Ocean.) GE P42DC info 21 were purchased to replace FP9ARM and LRC locomotives still left on roster, and also for expansion. They are exclusively used in the Corridor despite being designed for long-distance service. Identical to Amtrak units, save for dual-HEP receptacles and onboard computer to monitor LRC coach components. They are numbered 900-920, and are classed as EPA-42a (General E'lectric, '''P'assenger, '''A-unit, 42'50 horsepower, and delivery order ('a). They are currently the fastest operating diesel locomotives in Canada (that are still in operation)